Cities Wikia:List
Introduction Most of this page is a list of cities with information on one of the Wikia. Where to find them The cities with : at the end have their own separate Wikia. Click the colon or another link in that line. Those in bold, italic, on the other hand, have pages (mostly more than one each) here. Cities featured here but also on a separate Wikia have both listed on this page, generally in the same line. For similar sites not part of the Wikia family, please see our WikiNode, where any such wiki may be listed at Cities_Wiki:WikiNode#Other_.22place.22_sites. New listings (Note: Tucson has moved into this Cities Wikia, and we welcome offers to host others if their founders are finding difficulty going it alone.) If you'd like to add your favourite town, village, or city to this Wikia, please do so. See add a city for the basic instructions for new listings. Geographical Note: The geographical listing covers cities on this Wikia, but may not have the pointers to other related Wikia. For the more complete list, see the alphabetical listing below. Cities are listed by location on these pages: *Africa *Asia *Europe *North America (including Central America and Caribbean) *Oceania *South America Alphabetical Here is an alphabetical listing of cities with information in a Wikia: * Atlanta, Georgia, U.S.A. * Baltimore, Maryland, U.S.A. : * Bangalore, Karnataka, India : * Beijing, China (formerly Peking) : * Berlin, Germany : * Berkeley, California, U.S.A. * Binghamton, New York, U.S.A. : * Boppard, Germany : * Boston, Massachusetts, U.S.A. : * Budapest, Hungary : * Bydgoszcz, Poland : * Calgary, Alberta, Canada : * Cardiff, Wales, U.K. * Charlotte, North Carolina, U.S.A. * Chennai, Tamilnadu, India * Columbia, Missouri, U.S.A. : * Constantinople - see Istanbul * Dallas/Fort Worth, Texas, U.S.A. : * Davis, California, U.S.A. : * Delhi, India : * Detroit, Michigan, U.S.A. : * Digital Villages * Edmonton, Alberta * Efrat (or Efrat in Hebrew) : * Embrun, Ontario, Canada. * Evansville, IN * Granada, Andalusia, Spain : * Hanoi, Vietnam * Hassa (in English), and Hassa (in Arabic), Saudi Arabia : * Hong Kong, China : * 'Huntsville, Alabama, U.S.A. * Irvine, California * Istanbul, Turkey : * Jacksonville, Florida, U.S.A. : * Jersey City, New Jersey, U.S.A. : * Jerusalem, Israel : * Kansas City, Missouri, U.S.A. : * Keene, New Hampshire, U.S.A. : * Kiev, Ukraine * Kochi, Kerala, India * Karachi, Sind, Pakistan ' * Las Vegas, Nevada, U.S.A. : *Little Rock, Arkansas'' * ''London, England, U.K.'' or London, England, U.K. : * London, Ontario, Canada : * Long Island, New York, U.S.A. : * Los Angeles, California, U.S.A. : * ''Lower Hutt, New Zealand'' * Luxembourg : * ''Madison, Mississippi, U.S.A.'' * ''Madison, Wisconsin, U.S.A.'' * ''Manchester, New Hampshire, U.S.A.'' * ''Manchester, U.K.'' * ''Melbourne, Victoria, Australia'' * ''Mexico City, Mexico'' * Minangkabau, Indonesia : * Minneapolis, Minnesota, U.S.A. : * Morristown (Morris County), New Jersey, U.S.A. : * ''Mysore, Karnataka, India : * Nagasaki, Japan : * North Attleborough, Massachusetts, U.S.A. * Nashville, Tennessee, U.S.A. : * New Orleans, Louisiana, U.S.A. : * 'New York City, New York, U.S.A. or New York City, New York, U.S.A. : * Peize, Noordenveld, Drenthe, the Netherlands : * Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. http://ottawa.wikia.com * Penarth, Wales, U.K. * Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, U.S.A. : * Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, U.S.A. * Plano, Texas, U.S.A. * Poipu, Kaua'i, Hawaii, U.S.A. * Porirua, New Zealand * Qadian, Punjab, India '' * ''Rabwah (Chanaab Nagar), Punjab, Pakistan '' * Riyadh, Saudi Arabia : * Rochester Hills or Rochester Hills, Michigan, U.S.A. (part of the Detroit Wikia :) * Safety Harbor, Florida, U.S.A. : * St. Petersburg, European Russia, Russian Federation. * Saint Petersburg, Florida, U.S.A. : * Salt Lake City, Utah, U.S.A. : * San Diego, California, U.S.A. : * San Francisco, California, U.S.A. : * ''Sebago Lake, Maine, U.S.A. * Sebago Lake, Maine, U.S.A. * Singapore, Singapore * Sopelana, Spain : * South Pasadena, California, U.S.A. : * Starkville, Mississippi * Sydney, Australia * Stoke-on-Trent, England * Taganrog, Russia : * Tianjin, China : * Tokyo, Japan * Toronto, Ontario, Canada : * Tsukuba, Ibaraki, Japan : * Tucson, Arizona, U.S.A. => * Tucson, Arizona, U.S.A. * Tulsa, Oklahoma * Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada : * Walnut Creek, CA, USA * Warsaw Poland : * Wellington, New Zealand *West Malling, England * Weston Super Mare, England * Westport, Connecticut, U.S.A. : * Wrocław, Poland : We try to keep the above list up to date, but if you know of an unlisted town that has a Wikia please add it. Where it's appropriate, give the state, province, or region, and make sure you include the country. There are other place-based Wikia about regions, countries, or states. We welcome reciprocal links with them. *